Born Blonde
by Marionette of Wonderland
Summary: Goodbye, my dearest son, and welcome to the world, my dearest daughter, someone not so brunette but much so blonde, and hopefully soon, you shall become someone that will ensure some soon event to take turn. Bellatrix Katherine Tennyson, ten years, was born a twin, though her brother was born a stillborn by some miracle she lived on, and live she shall, as she takes the stage.
1. Difference of the Day, Blonde Way

_**So yes, this is my third attempt, and though my others have not been so satisfactory, please bare mind that this one shall be one that shall stick. **_

_**Born Blonde basically states Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is Bellatrix Katherine Tennyson, age 10 as this tale starts off, finds the omnitrix, an irony at best because her name has "trix" amongst the name. Bella"trix" finds the omni"trix". **_

_**So please, enjoy and review, and please, again, forgive me for this third attempt.**_

* * *

"_Apologies, Mrs. Tennyson, Mr. Tennyson," the doctor, who had been assigned for the pregnancy of one Sandra Tennyson, rubbed the bridge of his nose as he spoke, glasses in hand as he spoke to the extremely nervous couple, "a defect came about the birth of the two," Carl Tennyson, who inwardly was weeping as much as his wife, Sandra, showed a strong image about to break as he comforted his crying wife, no doubt the two believed the babies to be stillborn. _

"_Hhrrm," the whine of an infant filled the room, as the three occupants turned to see the nurse, her uniform scrub top bloodied from the two babies she had taken away, came inside the room at a rushed pace, her arms cradling a pink blanket bundle, small fists clenched tightly to her shirt top. _

"_Doctor Della Robba," she panted as she calmed down slightly, "one of the *huh* two," she carefully took the small fists away from her shirt by her free hand and dipped down to the slightly unsteady elder blonde, " She's a very healthy baby, Mrs. Tennyson." _

_Sandra took the small baby in her arms, the small baby within the pink blanket sucking on her small fist as she had her eyes closed to signal how sleepy she was, "Welcome to the world, Bellatrix Katherine," and at the same moment she finished speaking, two wonderfully wide green eyes still somewhat cloudy from just being born, opened, and small gummy smile showed._

* * *

"A word, Ms. Tennyson," _ugh, cannot be serious; summer's here and got to stay for some seconds?! Ugh, again_, "You are a very studious person, and that many teachers can agree, but we worry about your sociability, so please, this summer, try to open up some more," _sorry teach', not my style, and you got to understand, not happening._

_My name's Bellatrix Katherine Tennyson_, thought the elementary grader as she ran past the lockers, _ten years, eleven 'round July, so please keep up_, sharp turn past students who were just as rushing around, "G'bye, B," called some of her classmates who knew her but never spoke to her that much, "Bye Belle," and "See ya in the fall," were also called out to her, _Blonde tresses that reach my lower shoulder blades in curls, same curls as my mom, though somewhat messy as much as dad's brunette hair, butterfly wing green eyes that people consider, ugh, "so cute" and "totally adorable", somewhat tanned skin and a studious behavior that rivals my cousin, Classy Cliché as she's called by me whenever she goes gaga girly chick, and that's the package, oh, and a killer style. _

"_**J.T, Cash**_," she shouted as she tackled the _Two Stooges _she remembers as those that used to bully her, before she _snapped _as they say, the student though that the two were bullying now rushing off as he found the distraction an opportunity, "we wouldn't want another round, _**now do we?!**_"

_You really know how to choose 'em_, Cash thought as he and the auburn hair beside him were pulled roughly upwards back on their feet, _BKT of 'em all, sheesh_, he quickly dismissed those thoughts when she gave the two a quick kiss on the cheek each as she saw the _Rust Bucket _pull to the curb.

"G'bye boys, keep away from trouble or Ms. Knuckles will come by, m'kay," she winked as she backed away and rushed around to run straight to the R.V, leaving two boys who she had an odd relationship with behind her.

"Grandpa Max, let's get rockin' alr-," _oh nuts no,_ she thought as she saw the porcelain blue hairclip amongst red tresses, "_**WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?!**_"

Gwen crossed her arms over her chest as she gave a disgruntled expression, and then the two groaned in unison as they knew how whatever happened, happened.

"_Grandpa Max, mom, and our respective aunt_," the two said together, then gave each other matching smirks; _Let the games begin, Cliché/Bag O' Trix_.

* * *

_**So…yeah, enjoy the newest rewritten version, a female Ben Tennyson who is also blonde, the inspirational being two who gave me such an idea though unknowingly.**_

_**Leave some reviews, please and thank you.**_


	2. Bag O' Trix, meet Omnitrix

_**Well, I am happy that the first chapter has come about the website, so hope you enjoy the second.**_

* * *

"_Let the games begin"_

_White T underneath a black spaghetti strap tank, olive green cargo shorts that reach about lower thigh, some striped mid-calf socks and white sneakers and some stellar blocky gel bracelets in the colors bright blue, dark green, and teal make for a killer style, don't chya agree_, Bellatrix changed from her, _ugh, bland tuxedo white short sleeved shirt with a downward collar underneath a sleek sleeveless black butler vest and jeans dark blue in color and blocky dolly shoes with white dolly socks_, to the packed away outfit she had chosen as her summer garb.

"Cliché," she said as she walked by the _ever so studious _Cliché, known as Gwen who had been tying her heart away on her laptop as she sat on the log.

"Bag O' Trix," Gwen regarded her cousin as she stopped her speedster fingers for more than a minute, before typing once more.

_That petty competition again, _Maxwell Tennyson, known as Max, thought as he watched his two granddaughters interact, _no wonder the two are anti-social with others, too focused on beating the other_, though the summer was always the same when it came to the two many thought as sisters before knowing them as cousins, the thought about cross country trip was an idea that would hopefully end the strange competitive/sort-of-friendly-enemies relationship that graved on everyone's nerves.

_Maybe getting those two to be alone in the woods might help, maybe get them to talk about other things then the competition_, one can only dream, _though knowing those two they probably would see who could get more firewood then the other_.

"Bellatrix, Gwen, can you two get some more firewood," the two gazed up from the distractions they had, namely the laptop and another new notebook, this one a dog eared design with a pen attachment where the heart stitching was, and waited for an elaboration, _Why is it that two who share so many similarities can be so competitive with one another?_

"Well, squid burgers need to be cooked and we can't just eat them raw," that had no effect, maybe because the two held a disdain for any of the dishes the much elder male had a great taste for, "we also need firewood for s'mores later on," and that got them going.

_Two months three weeks, two months three weeks, you can last that long, you've faced worse than two ten year old competitive girls…yeah, just two months three weeks._

* * *

_Gwen's got twelve, and me, twelve; whoever gets the next branch breaks the tie, so let's see who gets that stick. _

"So how's the boys," Gwen asked suddenly out of the blue, "saw you kiss them but thought that was my imagination, after all, you did get the nickname _Nut Cracker_ from that experience."

"You want me to say what you want me to say, don't chya, Cliché," Bella' asked as she and her cousin continued onwards.

Gwen had these strange thoughts about the two boys and Bella' being in a _threesome_ of all things, that is, until the two boys decide who gets Bella' as a more relationship duo position instead of three in a messed up friendly relationship.

Bella' when she heard that gave a blank stare and smacked her head repeatedly against the brick wall of the school, the two boys' jaws hanging open and their eyes wide as blushes so wide spread on their faces, Gwen smug as she squealed at the thought.

"C'mon Bell'," Gwen gave a false beg of sorts as she held her branches underneath her arm as she did so, "you can tell whittle ol' me 'bout your relationship(s)."

Bella' gave a roundabout kick which Gwen dodged, ending whatever conversation came.

* * *

"Bell'," Gwen said urgently, "duck," to which the blonde gave a confused glance to where her cousin was looking before she dropped her sticks and skid into a bush, leaving the blonde of the duo to rush around like a headless chicken when she saw the incoming comet.

The ground shook as the comet crashed into the now burnt ground of the clearing, creating a crater to where the two girls were wide eyed with shock and glanced at each other.

Gwen rushed back to camp, to tell the two's grandfather about what happened - minus the odd conversation because that was _no need to know _agreement - whilst Bellatrix would take a look at whatever that comet was, they understood, really. One person stays as one runs away, one is the more reckless, the other the more cautious.

* * *

"Well now, what have we here," she asked quietly as she trailed her fingers across the smooth surface of metal, _space metal_.

_**CRE-E-ACK**_ was heard as the metal broke somewhat, revealing, "Some strange tacky cereal box toy on a velvet pillow," and that was that when she reached out to examine the _cereal box toy _further.

An unclasped band now clasped onto her outstretched wrist as she reached to take the watch, the band melding together as she stumbled back in shock.

"_**WHAT THE HECK, GET OFF, GET OFF, GET. OFF**_," was heard as she raced around, again, like a chicken without the head, again, her arm waving back and forth as she squealed with terror and tried prying it off.

"Whoa," her attention span is in itself remarkable, "really weird, is that some dude on the face plate," she asked as she peered closely to the green screen bordered by two metal bands.

* * *

"Yo," the raspy low female voice spoke as Bellatrix saw her relatives rushing towards the crater, Gwen's spasms of shock almost comical if not that Bella' was a humanoid creature made from dark violet burning rocks with white flames and lava lines, the flames large as they came off her rocky scalp and her chest, well, um, was slightly more…developed though for the form then normally, though none could really tell because of the large breast plate colored the same as the lava streaks with a large leather-like skirt that reached the lower thighs.

"B-Bell'," asked an unsure Gwen, "what w-was the comet," a shrug was the reply and a timer noise came as a red glow surrounded Bell', Max gazing at the watch on her wrist with a calculating gaze.

"No clue," she explained, "maybe some pod or something, don't know, but found some tacky cereal box toy on a velvet pillow so took the watch to see whatever was on the back, must belong to somebody to fall from the sky, and the next thing, got the watch on my wrist and turned into some weirdo on flames."

"Maybe we should talk," Max began, "over s'mores," to which two quick agreements were made, no need for some squid burgers for a strange situation.

(an extremely awkward walk back to the _Rust Bucket_ later)

"So what do you guys think that was, because that was obviously extraterrestrial," Max couldn't help but are while Gwen shrugged, though she did say maybe some governmental experiment with creatures so that wasn't ruled out either.

"Well, whatever that was," Bell' began, "no way are we doing that again," she said 'we' as though more than one person, "Bellatrix, who's 'we'," asked Gwen as her and her grandfather gave worried glances at the blonde.

"Fyre, of course, she's the one that you guys met, she's some DNA placement or something such, never got the four-one-one, but meh, and she's cool for some hot chick."

_So much for an uneventful summer_, was thought by Max as he made another s'more, while Gwen gazed at the watch and thought, _Great, point number 3 for Bell' being able to speak with those creatures. _

Bellatrix, however, thought on the lines, _Wonder what a squid burger tastes like, though_.

* * *

_**Well, leave a review, oh, and basically the same goes for how the episode ends, except with Bella' in Ben's place giving a thumbs up as she is human again and shouts "POINT" towards her cousin who is miffed about whatever happened. **_

_**Also, take note that "Fyre" was able to speak with Bellatrix, and the name, and the description really of the alien form, because Azmuth had taken genetic samples from specific forms and placed them into the omnitrix, so Fyre is actually Pyre who is th male warrior version of the form Bella' took, and because of what was said in a tale that got me thinking, Bella' would have to know about the instincts and such of th form she takes, so there we go, and the clothes, really now, she's female, she's going to need a cover up!**_

_**Well, hope you enjoyed this little bit.**_


End file.
